Cold Nights
by Azallea
Summary: Demons have begun to take over New York and who other to stop it then Jace and Clary. Sequel to the story Pandemonium,for those of you who have read it. You should probably read that first. This story takes place in November, and will go with the seasons.
1. Beginnings

**Sequel to Pandemonium. Read that first if you want back ground information. **

Clary watched as the golden curls of Jace whipped around his head. Luke had asked him to help around the house if he was going to be staying here so much. Of course he was joking when he said it but that didn't matter to Jace. Instead he set out diligently to work without a single complaint to rake the leaves, something that both Luke and Clary's mother had been complaining about for quite some time now. Luke was surprised to come home to find the boy working so diligently on the growing pile of leaves in the back yard. He didn't say anything though, might as well get a free chore out of him if he was willing to do it. So Clary sat from her bedroom window watching as he diligently swept along the grass with a rake in hand.

"What are you doing?" Clary turned quickly to face Luke who was standing at her doorway with arms crossed over his chest, a small smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing," Clary said with a shrug. When Luke raised an eyebrow at her she muttered, "Drawing," and held up her sketchpad for proof. He simply strode over to her beg glanced out her window and smirked. Clary felt a brush creep up her neck and she bowed her head lightly. Luke knew how she fell about Jace but he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her lightly on the head and went back out of the room. Clary waited until she heard the final step creak before she turned to watch Jace again.

The leather jacket he had worn the day they went to Pandemonium was wrapped tightly around his body along with a black scarf the Izzy made him wear because it was getting cold out and apparently Jace got sick easily. He eventually did take it and with Clary's urging he wore it whenever he went outside. Clary watched as he swooped up a few more leaves into the growing pile in the center of the yard.

Before Clary knew what she was doing she slid off the bed and began to pull a jacket and hat on before bending down to pull on some old sneakers from the back of her closet. She hurried down the stairs ignoring Luke's curious glance and opened the door to the brisk November air. Jace didn't seem to notice her because he continued to rake the leaves up off the ground. She walked slowly up to his pile, his back turned to her.

"You missed a spot," she mused and he spun on the spot to face her. The grin she had learned to love returned her gaze and she smiled at him.

"Well than you can pick up a rake and help me, hmm?" He nodded his head towards the rake lying on the ground next to her.

"But that's your job," she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"I'm only staying here because of you," he pointed out.

"You know Luke was only joking when he said you had to help out. You're family." She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat to help warm them up a bit.

"Yeah, well," he said flippantly. "I don't want him thinking that I'm a freeloader."

"He doesn't think that." Jace merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the growing pile of leaves at his feet.

"Well it can't hurt than can it?" Clary picked up a rake and moved a couple of feet away to rake up a couple of stray leaves off the ground.

"I'm just saying you don't have to do it. You could be doing other things," she said this quietly hoping he would catch he drift.

"Like what?" She sighed and said nothing, bringing a small pile of leaves over to the central one. "You're training still needs quite a bit of work." She shrugged not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sure it does." She sighed again, not feeling at all like raking up leaves. Instead she tapped at the ground impatiently with the rake.

"You know I'm pretty sure that's not how you do it," he said. He walked very slowly up to her and put his arms around her gripping the rake. His body pressed up against hers gently and his lips brushed her neck gently. Clary stayed silent allowing Jace to move the rake back and forth.

Clary turned a bit too quickly to face him causing him to stumble against her. He regained his composure and stared down at her. Clary stood quietly listening only to the sounds of both of their breathing.

Jace reached up and brushed back a small piece of red hair that hung in front of Clary's face. She closed her eyes leaning into the touch of his cold hand against her warm face. He tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear and moved his fingers slowly down the line of her chin. His fingers fell down from her cheek to her lips outlining the shape of her mouth with the tip of her finger.

He brought his lips down to meet hers lightly, pulling back almost immediately. The slight embrace sent shivers down her spine and left her longing for more. Clary, whose back was now to the pile of leaves, took a step back, stumbled and fell back into the leaves. Jace took a step to help her, reaching a hand out to help her but all that it did was make it so both of them were in the leaves.

Clary shifted under Jace, the crackle of leaves was the only sound breaking the silence. Jace stared intently and Clary with an expression that she couldn't bring herself to read. He brought his lips to hers for the second time and kissed her sweetly and slowly, taking small labored breaths when they broke apart. When they eventually did break apart the sun was setting, and it was very close to being dark.

"We should probably go back inside," Jace whispered to her.

"I like it out here," she said giving him a small pout.

"So do I but its cold and you don't have permission to be anything but perfectly healthy. I'll be damned if some stupid cold ruins that." With that he stood up and reached down to take her hand in his. When she took it he pulled her out of the grass reaching up to pull the leaves out of her hair.

Clary and Jace walked in to find Isabelle and Alec arms both folded over their chest leaning against the counter. Both of them looked rather grim with shadows under their eyes. Isabelle attempted to give Clary a weak smile but failed miserably at the attempt. Jace's grip on her hand tightened instinctively and he pulled her closer to him.

"We need to go," said Alec quietly, not meeting either of their gazes.

"Go where?" said Jace looking between the two of them confused.

"To the institute," said Isabelle who pointed at two bags that were already filled with enough clothes to last both of them a week. Clary blinked at Isabelle in surprise.

"Exactly how long have you two been here?" asked Jace gaping at his adoptive siblings in shock.

"Long enough that we were wondering when you were going to come up for air," said Alec dismissively motioning for them to leave.

"Wait a minute!" said Clary gripping Jace's hand tightly in her own.

"Clary we talked to Luke, we just need to go. Now!" Alec spoke with her sharply that he rarely used with her, or with anyone for that matter. He sighed and looked at her apologetically. "We really just need to go," he spoke softly.

**Author's Note time!**

**Hehe. I like cliffhangers. I know you guys probably don't, but I do. I know what's going to happen *insert evil smile here* **

**This is the sequel to my other story called Pandemonium so for those of you who have read it and were waiting, here is what I like to call a short little teaser. So…have fun. Don't kill me, please. I enjoy living. **

**Love, Azallea**


	2. Confused

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Clary trying to keep on Jace's heels as they walked hurriedly in the direction that Clary thought would be the institute. Clary shifted the bag on her arm wondering why they didn't just walk there in the first place.

"We told you," said Alec impatiently, "the institute."

"Maybe we should just go to a hotel," said Isabelle hurriedly. "She said where they couldn't find us easily and it's obvious that's where we would be."

"I know she did, but the institute is protected by runes and stuff," muttered Alec. Jace was almost glaring at him and opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by Isabelle.

"We have Clary, she can do the runes."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on," said Jace sharply before anyone else could speak. Both Isabelle and Alec turned to stare at him as though they had forgotten anyone was there at all until now.

"We've been walking for almost an hour now," said Jace. Once Clary realized how long they had been walking she realized that she was getting colder and colder by the minute and shivered slightly. "You can at least decide on where it is we're walking to instead of just walking aimlessly around this damn city."

The four of them had taken a portal to the outskirts of New York City, made by Clary of course and had been walking about the city ever since. Clary didn't recognize anything that seemed like they were anywhere close to the institute but Alec an Isabelle seemed to have a decent idea of where they were going.

Isabelle turned to face Alec and said, "We should just find a hotel. You know what her runes can do."

"Yeah," Alec was eyeing Clary up and down and she shifted uncomfortably. "You're right. You know where a nice one is? If we're going to be staying there for a few weeks we might as well be comfortable."

"A few weeks!" This was the first time that Clary had spoken since the first time in an hour.

"Clary please," Isabelle was practically begging, and begging was something Isabelle did not do. Alec, ignoring the two of them turned to face his sister.

"You heard what she said; we just need to keep the two of them safe for a while."

"I swear by the Angel Alec," said Jace cupping his face in his hands. "If you don't tell me what's going on now, I am not moving from this spot."

"You'll move if I have to carry you, and I don't care how good of a fighter you are," said Alec dismissing Jace's sarcasm and waving his hand dismissively when he saw Jace open his mouth to retort. Jace ignored him.

"Then I'm not going. You wouldn't be able to move."

"Why do you have to make this so hard," said Isabelle with a groan.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on and why you need Clary?"

"Jace we can't." Alec was looking around as though he expected someone to jump at them any second.

"We should go," said Clary quietly to Jace who turned to stare at her.

"We really need to get out of the open," muttered Alec.

"Yes because someone will totally pick out four teenagers in a city with over a million and one people," said Jace rolling his eyes. Alec just glared at him and Isabelle was looking up and down the street.

"There's a four star hotel a couple streets down," said Isabelle after a pregnant pause.

"You sure?" asked Alec turning to look where she was.

"Positive, I've been here before."

Jace just muttered angrily to himself when they turned and continued to follow behind Alec and Isabelle making sure that Clary was in front of him so he could watch her.

Cold Nights…Cold Nights

After ten days at the hotel Clary was beginning to feel restless. She and Jace were stuck in the hotel room and they couldn't even do anything except for watch t.v. because Alec and Isabelle were constantly watching them and making sure that they were 100% okay. Not that they told them why though. Jace made several threats to leave but with Clary staying everyone knew that it was very unlikely to ever happen.

With Thanksgiving coming up the hotel was getting more and more crowded by the day. Clary often sat in the lobby accompanied by Isabelle to watch the people come in. On this particular day she sat on the large cushy couch having the same conversation that she had had with Isabelle for the past few days.

"So why are we here?"

"You know I can't tell you that," she said arms folded over her chest. She had dark circles under her eyes that gave her that tired look that Isabelle never had. Clary and Jace kept quiet only for that sake that they knew something was terribly wrong simply by the way they were acting.

"And why not?"

"It would compromise your safety."

"Then I'm leaving," Clary said standing up, obviously bluffing.

"You're not leaving," said Isabelle.

"And if I did?"

"I would easily be able to catch you." Clary sighed to herself and sat down.

"When can we leave?"

"I don't know," Isabelle said. Clary was surprised. Over the past nine days they'd have the same conversation and she usually just ignored this part.

"Is it me or Jace?" As Clary suspected Isabelle ignored this part.

"This is getting ridiculous. You won't even tell me what I'm supposed to be hiding from! I want to go home. To my mom. To Luke!" A couple of people's heads turned simply to see what was going on.

"Clary, hush," Isabelle warned sharply.

"No!" Clary made a point of getting louder. Isabelle simply grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the elevator. Clary struggled but it was obvious that Isabelle was stronger. Isabelle hit the button to go to their floor and turned to glare at Isabelle.

"You can't just stay quiet can you?"

"Not until you tell me why I need to!"

When the doors dinged open the two disgruntled girls returned back to their room. Alec and Jace looked equally as pissed at each other when they returned.

"You need to redo the runes Clary" muttered Alec throwing a stele to her. She caught it as Isabelle reminded her of the runes that were required of her to do.

"Protection," she mumbled. Clary drew it hastily.

"Strength," she said picking up a magazine and flipping through a couple of the pages.

"Stealth," Clary took her time making this one, drawing it on the door lightly in case she was to mess up.

"Healing," Clary turned to face Isabelle. She hadn't used that one the past few days yet she did today. Isabelle ignored Clary's gaze so Clary, tired, drew the rune so she could get to the safety of her bed quicker.

Isabelle mumbled the next one but Clary couldn't make out the words that she was saying. The room was spinning.

"What?" she could've sworn she spoke quietly but Jace looked up when she spoke so it must've been loud. Jace said something and so did Isabelle. Clary's vision was blurred as everyone turned into small blobs of color. She leaned against the wall that she knew was there but it still felt like she was falling. She heard someone shout her name but it was far off and distant like a dream.

Clary. Someone said her name far off and distant. She tried to stand back up and regain her footing but she fell to the floor unaware of the three people surrounding her, trying to wake her up.

_Clary…_The voice rang through her head loudly. _Clary…_Louder. _Clary…_Closer.

_CLARY!_

Her vision went black as she gave in to the darkness overwhelming her.

**Author's Note time **

**Sorry that's all you get. **

**Confused? You should be. You should be wanting to murder me right now because you're so confused. At least…that was what I was going for. Well…not really but I'm still not going to tell you what's going on no matter how much you beg plead or whine. Well, I might write faster. **

**Oh, geeze. What was I going to say. Oh yes. I hope all of you know by now that this is the sequel for pandemonium. I'm working on making a cliffhanger for all of my stories to see how much people are into them. If people are getting into I'll continue, if not, I'll wrap up the story quickly. **

**I dunno. Not in a writey kind of mood but I've been neglecting you guys and I'm sorry. You can rant at me in comments *wink wink nudge nudge* Cause I like comments even more than getting story alerts and favorite alerts. **

**Tell me what you think of this seriously because I'm thinking of deleting it. **


	3. Secrets

"You think she's okay?" Isabelle's voice floated through her mind. Everything was still black and she tried to move but she couldn't.

"She should be," Alec said quietly, she strained to hear them.

"Should be isn't good enough!" Jace, she wanted to call out…Jace.

Darkness overwhelmed her senses again. Clary wondered if they were talking about her. Of course they were talking about her. Who else would they be talking about? But she couldn't move or see or do anything. There was a constant need for sleep. So she did.

"She hasn't moved in forever!" Cary recognized Jace in her brief moments of consciousness.

"It's only been two days Jace, calm down." Isabelle didn't sound too convinced either.

"One more day," said Alec. One more day until what?

Clary again gave into the sleep despite her curiosity, she needed sleep.

"You sure she hasn't been in with any demons?" Was that Magnus?

"Positive," said Isabelle.

"There haven't even been any demons in weeks?" It sounded like Alec.

"Demons don't just disappear," said the voice that had to be Jace

"Well fine, but we haven't fought any," said a more irritated voice that she was sure belonged to Alec now. Clary tried to speak or do anything to say something, but she couldn't.

"When's the last time Clary fought any?" Magnus asked. Clary grunted in frustration. Wait a minute. She felt a rush of excitement go through her. She actually made a noise. Not a big accomplishment, but it was still something.

"Quiet," Jace yelled out sharply and she winced. She could hear everything more clearly.

"What?" She tried to make another noise, any other noise. She heard a muffled whimper that must've belonged to her.

"Well that's something," said Magnus.

Clary began to feel tired again. 'Not again' she muttered to herself, but eventually gave in to the sleep that threatened to take over.

Cold Nights…Cold Nights

Clary winced as she opened her eyes. Only one lamp was on in the room but it still felt as bright as a sun to her. She groaned and closed her eyes again, sinking into the warm bed. Slowly she opened her eyes still squinting to keep out the light. After glancing around she ruled out the possibility of anyone else being here. She sat up on the pillows despite her muscle's screams of protest.

She sighed and leaned against the pillows trying to figure out what to do. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room though it still seemed too bright. She slowly brought herself to sit on the edge of the bed shivering at the loss of heat from the blanket. She was tempted to lay back down but she needed to find out where everyone else was. She slowly stood up and but a hand on the edge of the bed to steady herself.

She heard the door open and closed and the light flickered on. Clary whimpered and fell back on the bed. She heard a crash of something falling and someone came over to her side.

"You're up?" Jace said. She was so happy to hear him that she opened her eyes and closed them quickly. Light never bothered her this much before. Jace seemed to understand because he ran over to the door and turned the light off, leaving only the lamp which she was used to by now. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now," she said. Her voice sounded gravely and tired.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," she muttered. He laughed shortly while Clary heard the door open and close again. The lights turned on again and she buried her face into Jace's chest who was now sitting next to her on the bed.

"Turn off the light," he called out. Clary winced at the noise and he hugged her tightly.

"Why?" she heard Isabelle say before she heard her name being shouted. "Clary!"

"Quiet," Jace whispered sharply.

Isabelle set a plate of food down on the table before running over to Clary. Alec flickered off the lights and walked over to them.

"You hungry?" he asked quietly, holding out a plate of food for Clary to see.

Clary noticed how hungry she was for the first time and nodded. Taking the plate she noticed that it was filled to the brim with turkey and mashed potatoes and corn and all sorts of foods.

"What's today?" she asked before picking up a piece of bread and nibbling on it.

"Thanksgiving," muttered Jace. "The hotel had a free buffet thing." Clary was about to hand the plate back to one of them so they could eat but she got rejected immediately.

"You need to eat," said Alec. "We'll go down and get some later."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Five days." Jace shifted uncomfortably next to her. She stared at them unsure of what to think.

"Magnus thinks it may be a demon." Isabelle sat on the opposite side of the bed and Clary began to eat more heartily. Clary stared at her for minute, questions flooding her mind.

"What are we doing here?" she finally decided on.

"What do you mean?" Alec crossed his arms over his chest staring her down.

"You never told us why we're at this place to begin with," she started up.

"Clary please," said Jace.

"You're siding with them? You don't even know." Sudden realization hit her. "You know too?" When she didn't say anything she stood up ignoring the instant dizziness she felt.

"Clary, you need to listen to them. It's for your own good." She turned and looked deep into his golden eyes. "Please," he said. Jace never said please.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you can't know. Not yet at least." Alec remained stoic as he spoke. She just stared helplessly between them, unsure of what to do.

"For now, you need to rest, and get better." Clary glanced out the door wondering if she would be able to make it to Luke's house by portal. As if reading her thoughts, Jace spoke, "And if you even think about leaving I'm going to tie you up and keep you here. This isn't an option Clary. You need to stay." Clary's mouth hung open.

"You can't just keep me here!"

"Watch me," was all he said, not meeting her gaze.

She looked between Alec and Isabelle and Jace, neither of them meeting her eyes. She let out an undignified yell of frustration before running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She felt sick to her stomach and tears started spilling over. Get it together, Fray. Simon, she thought. Simon would help her.

"Clary," Alec hesitantly knocked on the door. She wiped angry tears from her eyes and opened the door.

"I just wanted to-" Clary didn't let him speak. She brushed past him, knocking his shoulder and flopped on her bed. She felt three pairs of eyes resting on her.

"You feeling okay?" Jace sat on the edge of her bed.

"I want to go home."

"I know you do."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Clary, you just spent the past five days unconscious, just let us handle it," he chided softly. Clary ignored him. She felt tired again even though she was awake for no more than an hour. She felt Jace begin to rub small circles on her back as she gave into sleep.

When she woke up, she could tell she hadn't been asleep long. But she still felt tired so she lay there and tried to fall asleep again. She was about to fall asleep when she heard voices.

"We can't keep this from her forever you know," said Jace, sounding irritated.

"Well we can't tell her, you know that," said Alec.

"She has the right to know something," said Jace raising his voice a bit.

"You're going to wake her up if you get much louder," muttered Isabelle.

"They're going to find out whether or not we keep her hidden," Jace spoke softly this time.

"Well we can't cart her halfway around the world."

"We just need to wait," said Isabelle.

"Wait how long? Months? Years?" Jace was getting louder again.

"Quiet. I'll contact Luke, and our mom, okay? They'll know she's okay and we can figure out what to do from then," Alec had a note of finality in his voice.

"Fine," Jace grumbled. She squeezed her pillow subconsciously. It had been weeks since she had been able to be close with Jace. But this wasn't Jace. Jace would tell her what's going on and help her. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out in frustration.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Isabelle.

"I don't know." Alec sounded worried and it made her scared.

She felt someone sit on the bed and stroke her hair softly. Jace, she thought. He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

"Clary Fray, you got a hell of a lot coming to you."

**Author's Note Time: **

**Okay. I'm just gunna spill my guts here. I just can't write lately. I can't do it. All my stories end up terrible and short and I know you all probably hate me for it. I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't know what to do any more. I'm sorry I don't update, and I'm sorry the chapters suck. Okay? I just update cause of you guys who comment or subscribe and put me on alerts and stuff because I know I hate waiting for stories but. I dunno. **

**In response to a review, there is no way in hell I can update like I did with pandemonium…sorry. Comments..PM..talk to me people!**

**Thank you to, 'I'll always be there', 'Raksha Souza', 'fireboltwing4', 'melmel12345', 'Tilpop', 'gottalovetheboywiththebread', and 'Fictionismylife78'. I love you all. **

**Alright…I'll try to update soon, no promises. I'm sorry. **


	4. Late Christmas

Clary walked around the lobby trying to find something to do. Mostly, she was just looking at all of the decorations that the hotel had put up for the holidays. There was a huge Christmas tree right in the middle of the lobby with big red ornaments and lights and everything. The sight of it made Clary's stomach churn. Normally she would've decorated a tree with her mom and Luke by now but she hadn't heard from either one of them in weeks.

Christmas was fast approaching, but it just made time go even slower. She knew that this stay was going to be long when Alec brought a mini tree up to their room in the first week of December. Of course just because more time had passed doesn't mean Clary had gotten any information about what was going on. Every once in a while someone would agree to let her walk around outside and it took about a week of begging for Jace to agree to take Clary shopping. Alec and Isabelle hurried her along ignoring her pleads to stay outside longer.

Somehow they had managed to pay for the hotel fees but she had no idea where they were getting the money from. They had even gotten upgraded to a larger room when one business owner canceled his stay. This way at one of the top floors Clary at least got to step out onto the terrace for some fresh air. There was also a lot more room to avoid each other. Instead of all being cooped up into a single room with two beds this was more like a penthouse suite, with a kitchen, two bedrooms and bathrooms and a living room. If the circumstances were different Clary would've enjoyed the month of December.

Clary sighed as the snow began to fall outside. The doorman waved to her and she waved back. The manager the bellhop and several of the maids waved too. Given their long stay, most of the workers of the hotel knew exactly where they were and what room they were in. They said hello to them every morning, made them breakfast, and made polite conversation whenever they were close enough. Many of them questioned their long stay in the hotel, not like they minded. The profit they made with their room alone was more than satisfactory. Alec simply said that they needed a place to get away and they stopped asking questions after that, unlike Clary.

She bothered them with questions as much as she could. Not like she got any answers. The three of them would just ignore her. Jace would tell her to be quiet, Isabelle would tell her to go somewhere else, but Alec was the worst. Anytime she would start up he would start yelling at her and tell her to go to her room and stay out of it. This just started up more fights between them about how Alec wasn't the boss of her and how Clary needed to listen more. Once when she was alone with Alec and the questions started up again he just snapped and slapped her across the face and locked her into the room that she and Jace shared. Needless to say that it sparked nothing less but more and more endless arguments.

Clary had everything planned out for her. What she would eat, what she would drink, when she was allowed to roam around, and when she had to stay in the room. They let her walk around freely and Clary didn't leave due to the multiple threats that she received if she ever were to leave. When she glanced at her watch she realized that she was supposed to be 'safe' in her room twenty minutes ago. She swore once severely and headed towards the elevator grudgingly while trying the think up the best way to explain that she had just lost track of the time.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alec's voice sounded out as soon as she pushed the door open not even an inch.

"Just down in the lobby," she said hesitantly when Alec came towards the door. She could hear Isabelle in the kitchen but she looked frantically for Jace. Alec stormed over to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm, slamming the door shut. Isabelle threw her a 'sorry but you had it coming' glance that just made her squirm even more. He dragged her to her room kicked the door open and practically threw her onto the bed. She clenched her fists and tried to keep herself calm.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he fumed, slamming the door so the two of them were alone.

"It was only twenty minutes, I didn't leave." She bit her lip and hoped that his rant would soon be over.

"Yeah and in twenty minute you could've gotten very far away. I knew we shouldn't have let you alone."

"Alec I'm fine. I promise," she pleaded, bringing her knees up to her chest. He just shook his head at her.

"Just stay in here," he turned to leave slamming the door behind him, causing her to wince. She buried her face in her hands and trying to ignore the rising lump in her throat. This wasn't fair. They couldn't just force her to stay here, she wasn't a child. She stood up and paced her room. This was very un-Clary-like. Normally she would've stormed out demanding what was going on or just would've left completely but for some reason she didn't. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't really know where she was or where she would go. She had tried calling her house and Luke's almost every day in secret. Every time it would go straight to the busy signal and Clary would be forced to wait another day before trying again.

She walked over to the window and watched the snowflakes fly past the window down onto the busy street below. They were on the thirty second floor second from the top. If she had a stele she could probably make a rune that would allow her to float all the way to the bottom of the street. But Alec only let her have one when it was time to make the protection runes. She could probably steal one from the bag if she really wanted to but Alec guarded it with his life. She was contemplating this when the door of her room opened. She tensed, thinking it was Alec.

"Hey," Jace said quietly. She smiled and turned to face him. His tips of his nose and ears were still red probably from being outside. Clary ran and hugged him tightly. He hugged back for a moment then pulled back.

"What's going on with Alec?" She sighed and pulled back, walking towards the window again.

"He's being a jerk," she muttered.

"He's trying to keep you safe." Jace sat down on the bed eyeing her carefully.

"By being an ass every time I'm two seconds late?"

"It was twenty minutes Clary, and you're usually ten minutes early."

"It was one time." Clary crossed her arms over her chest refusing to see this any other way than Alec being a jerk.

"Yea and that one time could've been a time when it got here," he said. She felt the corner of her mouth turn up into a smirk. He had finally let something slip.

"What got here?" She didn't turn to face him but kept her eyes on the busy street hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Nice try, Clary," he said after a pregnant pause. Clary's heart sank a bit but she turned and saw him lay back on the bed, with his feet still firmly on the ground. She walked slowly over to him and taking the time to remember how things were before. She liked it better when they were able to do what they wanted without having to worry about anything else but each other. But the last time that happened was that brief moment and Pandemonium when their song was playing. She liked calling it 'their song'. It was corny but whenever she heard it she thought of him.

As if reading her mind he began to hum it slowly. She curled up on the bed next to him and placed her head on his chest listening to the sounds of his breathing and humming. When he stopped it was completely silent except for the sounds of the street below them. She brought herself to sit up and he watched her suspiciously. She leaned down and brought her lips to his. His response was immediate. He seemed to have woken up and sat up quickly. She gasped a bit and he took the time to catch her bottom lip in his mouth scraping his teeth against it softly. He pushed her gently into the bed causing her to shiver slightly. One of his hands moved to cup her face while the other started moving slowly down her leg. She tangled her fingers into his soft golden hair. Her heart started beating faster and faster as though it was going to explode.

"Jace!" Isabelle called out from the kitchen. Jace tensed and kissed her for another moment before pulling away reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling back and sliding off the bed slowly. He reached out a hand to her and she took it. He walked her out the door by hand and she could feel Alec's steely gaze on her the minute she walked out. She just kept her head low and stayed close to Jace. Jace motioned for her to sit on the couch while he went to go help Isabelle. She slowly sat down keeping her eyes on the t.v. and trying to ignore Alec's constant stare.

She watched the new broadcast talk about some murders and the plans for the holidays. Some commercials popped up for various toys and sales that were going on and Clary sighed to herself.

"Are we doing anything for Christmas?" she asked to no one in particular.

"What do you want to do?" said Alec after a short silence. Clary shrugged a bit before thinking. What did she want?

"I dunno. Anything than sitting around here all day, I suppose." She shifted uncomfortably as Isabelle brought in a couple of plates of food.

"Look everyone! Isabelle made something edible!" said Jace, his voice full of sarcasm. Alec ignored Jace's comment and kept his eyes locked on Clary's.

"What do you want to do?" he repeated.

"Do for what?" asked Isabelle.

"Christmas," Clary said.

"We could get a tree for one," muttered Jace.

"We had one until you burned it," spat Alec.

"That thing made Charlie Brown's tree look gigantic," said Jace. "I mean it was more like a stick with a leaf than a tree."

"It wasn't that bad," said Isabelle.

"It was bad enough," said Jace sliding in a seat next to Clary. Clary leaned into him and he tugged her onto his lap. She leaned against him and thought up the plan in her head. She was going to escape even if it was for a night or two. She knew that the three of them would kill her when she came back, but she would make sure it was worth it.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay how was that?**

**Im sorry Ive been ignoring you guys but I got an idea for this story! Going with the plan mentioned in the last part of the story. So I got a mini contest for you guys. I don't expect much feedback but if I got some I would be very grateful. Im getting into a writey sorta mood again. **

**Okay so I'm going to be making a new main character to the story cause I feel it would be cool so, I will be making the decision on what hes gunna be like within a couple days for the next chapter. So if you want message me or comment with the following things you might want to see. **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Height**

**General personality:**

**Any back ground information:**

**How he would get along with the charectors:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Feel free to add more and write as much as you would like. Like I said only expecting one or two of these. Maybe I can get a surprise? **


	5. Author's Note

Okay guys. This is completely serious note and I do need some feedback in order to make a final decision. This story seems to be going nowhere so I am considering either deleting the story all together or just deleting a couple of chapters and re-writing them completely. I mean, this is technically a sequel to the another story I wrote which I did well on, but this is just..god I don't want to even talk about this story. So…I will update with a new chapter or rewrite the other ones with 5 or more reviews. Until then, I'm off to attempt to update my other stories. You guys know I'm having serious writer's block. It seriously won't go away at all and I have no idea what to do anymore. You guys know the deal. Five plus reviews and I'll let you guys know what I'm going to do. And please give honest reviews, even if it's just a sentence or two; I need something. Wish me luck in my fight against writer's block.


End file.
